Blog de usuário:AlessaBaudelaire/Beatrice sobreviveu ao incêndio? - Desventuras em Série Brasil
Olá voluntários! A pesquisa que irei postar aqui não é de minha autoria, eu retirei da página Desventuras em Série Brasil no facebook, eles que realizaram a tradução e divulgaram. Resolvi postar aqui para compartilhar uma nova teoria que por sinal, é muito bem pensada. Texto original: "Did **** survive the Baudelaire fire?" (goo.gl/Yof74N) Aviso: o texto a seguir contém spoilers. ∴ Alguém realmente sobreviveu ao incêndio que destruiu a mansão Baudelaire? Em “O Hospital Hostil” e “O Espetáculo Carnívoro”, esta possibilidade se torna a força motriz da trama, conforme voluntários e vilões visam obter informações sobre o paradeiro dos Baudelaire pais. Então, em “O Escorregador de Gelo”, esta questão é abruptamente respondida e nunca mais trazida à tona novamente: ❝ Klaus procurou em seu bolso pela página treze do dossiê Snicket, que vinha carregando consigo desde que os Baudelaire a encontraram no Hospital Heimlich. Ali havia uma fotografia de seus pais ao lado de Jacques Snicket e um outro homem e uma frase que Klaus memorizara após ler tantas vezes. "'Devido às evidências discutidas na página nove'", recitou ele entre lágrimas, "'os peritos agora suspeitam que possa haver de fato um sobrevivente do incêndio, mas seu paradeiro é desconhecido'." … "Eu penso que o sobrevivente está aqui", disse o escoteiro, e finalmente removeu a máscara para revelar o seu rosto. "Sou Quigley Quagmire", disse. ❞ Escorregador de Gelo, capítulo oito …pelo amor de Deus, Quigley. Nem toda conversa gira ao SEU redor. É esperado que o leitor supostamente acredite que os órfãos Baudelaire apenas viram o que queriam acreditar na décima terceira página do dossiê Snicket, e que a frase, na verdade, se referia a Quigley Quagmire o tempo todo. Isto é concebido como um ato de maturidade: os Baudelaire devem abandonar as desilusões e os desejos pessoais da infância e aceitar a realidade da morte. Mas, por outro lado, isso não poderia ser interpretado como um ato de desespero? Os Baudelaire não teriam abandonado o caso cedo demais? Vamos reabrir esta investigação. Vale a pena mencionar que os Baudelaire não são os únicos que acreditam nesta teoria. Olaf e seus aliados dão muito crédito a ela também: ❝ As crianças se entreolharam, chocadas. "Você e Olaf sabem do dossiê?", perguntou Violet. Esmé riu de um jeito especialmente revoltante e, por trás do véu, abriu um sorriso especialmente revoltante. "É claro que sabemos", rosnou ela. "É por isso que estou aqui. Para destruir todas as treze páginas." Ela deu um passo estranho e claudicante na direção dos Baudelaire. "É por isso que destruímos Jacques Snicket." … Klaus pôs-se em pé e acompanhou as irmãs quando começaram a se afastar passo a passo da escrava da moda que se movia lentamente na direção deles. "Quem sobreviveu ao incêndio?", perguntou ele a Esmé, erguendo a página do dossiê. "Um dos nossos pais está vivo?" Esmé fechou a cara e claudicou em cima dos seus saltos de estilete, tentando agarrar a folha de papel. "Vocês leram o dossiê?”, perguntou ela, com uma voz terrível. "O que diz o dossiê?”❞ Hospital Hostil, capítulo sete Esmé não parece tão surpresa ao ouvir as notícias; é como se a décima terceira página confirmasse algo que ela já suspeitava. O fato de que ela firmemente associa a necessidade de destruir o dossiê com a necessidade de matar Jacques Snicket também é bem revelador. Provavelmente porque estavam tentando vazar a mesma informação. Agora, teria Esmé Squalor tentado calar Jacques antes? ❝ "Mas eu sou inocente!", gritou o homem na plataforma. "Por favor, me escutem, eu imploro! Não sou o conde Olaf! Meu nome é Jacques!" Ele voltou-se para os três irmãos, que puderam notar que estava com lágrimas nos olhos. "Oh, Baudelaires", disse ele, "estou tão aliviado em ver vocês vivos. Os seus pais..." "Você já falou que chegue", disse a oficial Luciana, tampando a boca de Jacques com a mão enluvada de branco. ❞ Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos, capítulo seis Oh. Claramente, Jacques sabia algo sobre os Baudelaire pais que Esmé não queria que ele revelasse. “Seus pais ainda podem estar vivos”, talvez? E esta mesma informação naturalmente chegou ao dossiê Snicket. E, novamente, por que este arquivo é tão importante? Vamos perguntar aos patrões de Esmé e Olaf. ❝ "O dossiê Snicket!", sussurrou ele. "Está tudo aqui", disse a mulher. "Todos os gráficos, mapas e fotografias do único dossiê que poderia nos mandar para a cadeia." ❞ Escorregador de Gelo, capítulo seis Pelo que sabemos do dossiê Snicket, ele parece ser uma investigação independente organizada por Jacques Snicket (embora vejamos na Autobiografia Não Autorizada que outros voluntários também contribuíram no arquivo) sobre os Baudelaire pais, o incêndio Baudelaire e sobre uma maneira de pôr Olaf e seus associados atrás das grades. Deste modo, torna-se tentador ligar os pontos e assumir que Jacques estava tentando provar que um dos Baudelaire pais estava vivo. Seus depoimentos como testemunhas de primeira mão do incêndio bastariam para resgatar os órfãos Baudelaire e colocar Olaf na cadeia pelo resto de sua vida. Especialmente se os pais chegaram ao enorme julgamento organizado no Hotel Denouement, onde os vilões seriam capturados e os demais voluntários trariam todas as evidências que pudessem encontrar. Além disso, vemos que Olaf e sua trupe frequentemente discutem a possibilidade de um dos Baudelaire pais ter sobrevivido… mas abandonam o tópico completamente quando leem as outras doze páginas do dossiê Snicekt em “O Escorregador de Gelo”. E ainda assim eles ficam surpresos quando Quigley se revela! Isso reforça ainda mais a ideia de que o arquivo era completamente sobre os Baudelaire pais, não sobre o incêndio Quagmire: Olaf deve ter decidido que a evidência era inconclusiva demais quando leu as outras doze páginas. No entanto, uma prova bem mais tangível da existência do tal sobrevivente aparece, claro, na Autobiografia Não Autorizada: Gustav Sebald aparentemente estava tentando alertar Monty da existência deste sobrevivente, mas falhou em sua missão. Tudo que sabemos sobre ele(a) é que ela(a) apareceu em “Zumbis na Neve” e estava escondido(a) em um boneco de neve por bastante tempo. Monty deveria levar os órfãos Baudelaire para esta pessoa por alguma razão. ❝ Outra fotografia do homem-de-neve, que Gustav deixou em pé por vários dias depois que terminou a filmagem, quando ainda não tinha percebido que a mensagem não fora recebida. ❞ Snicket: Autobiografia Não Autorizada Note que isso também exclui definitivamente Quigley de ser o sobrevivente: “Zumbis na Neve”, naturalmente, foi filmado antes de “A Sala dos Répteis”, enquanto Gustav ainda estava vivo. O incêndio Quagmire aconteceu DEPOIS de “A Sala dos Répteis”, já que Quigley escapou por uma passagem secreta que o levou à casa deserta de Montgomery Montgomery, bem depois que os órfãos Baudelaire viveram lá. A existência de um sobrevivente também é embasada pelas anotações de Lemony em “The Bad Beginning: Rare Edition”, que descrevem os dias seguintes ao incêndio Baudelaire. ❝ p.18 They passed the Fickle Fountain… Please see my note to page 62. ❞ ("p.18 Eles passaram pela Fonte Volúvel… Por favor, veja minha anotação à página 62", em tradução livre.) Bad Beginning: Rare Edition, p.175 ❝ p.62 …the Fountain of Victorious Finance… Readers of Book the Seventh will remember that fountains are like top hats in that they provide hollow spaces in which things can be hidden (please see my note to page 6), and I imagine the damp surroundings of a fountain’s innards would be comforting if the person hiding inside had recently survived a fire. ❞ ("p.62 …a Fonte da Vitória das Finanças… Leitores do sétimo livro se lembrarão de que fontes são como cartolas, que fornecem espaços ocos nos quais podem-se esconder coisas (por favor, veja minha nota à página 6), e imagino que os arredores úmidos das entranhas da fonte seriam reconfortantes se a pessoa escondida sobreviveu recentemente a um incêndio", em tradução livre.) Bad Beginning: Rare Edition, p.178 Assim, o cenário que se desenrola é o seguinte: • Alguém que estava dentro da mansão Baudelaire durante o incêndio escapou pela passagem secreta até a Avenida Sombria 667 (o que explicaria por quê Jacques colocou uma foto do local no dossiê e a considerou como evidência primária). • O sobrevivente não foi encontrado por algum tempo porque ele(a) não tinha como escalar o elevador, que estava completamente vazio. Também é possível que suas queimaduras do incêndio tenham impedido qualquer tipo de atividade física. • O sobrevivente foi finalmente encontrado pelos aliados de Gustav Sebald e escondido na Fonte Volúvel. Na época, os órfãos Baudelaire já haviam sido postos sob os cuidados do Conde Olaf, e Gustav escolheu não revelar de imediato a existência de um sobrevivente: Olaf poderia ter feito as crianças de reféns e as machucado se elas não tivessem herança. • Os Baudelaire escaparam das garras de Olaf e ficaram sob os cuidados de Montgomery Montgomery, um dos aliados de Gustav. Gustav tentou organizar uma reunião através da cena codificada de “Zumbis na Neve”, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Sua terrível morte nas mãos de Olaf comprometeu toda a operação; no momento em que o sobrevivente percebeu que algo estava errado, os Baudelaire já tinham sido entregues a outro (desconhecido) guardião. Portanto, vemos que o sobrevivente não ficou inativo, mas se tornou vítima de um ‘timing’ terrível, de eventos infelizes e de oportunidades perdidas. Também vemos que Lemony pediu informações sobre o sobrevivente a Sally Sebald, porém ela aparentemente não sabia para onde a pessoa escondida no boneco de neve fugiu. Jacques também tinha algumas suspeitas, já que foi extremamente rígido quanto a Esmé não ter acesso à Avenida Sombria 667, e estava interessado na localização dos Baudelaire após “O Lago das Sanguessugas”. Tudo parece indicar que os Baudelaire, como de costume, foram os últimos informados sobre o assunto mais importante da discussão. Por que Esmé insistiria tanto em se casar com Jerome se ela ao menos não suspeitasse da existência da passagem secreta? Tudo o que resta é determinar a identidade do sobrevivente ao incêndio. É canonicamente sugerido que quatro pessoas estiveram presentes na mansão Baudelaire no dia do incêndio: Bertrand e Beatrice, claro, mas também Lemony e Olaf. ❝ p.6 One of the things Violet, Klaus, and Sunny really liked about their parents was that they didn’t send their children away when they had company over, but allowed them to join the adults at the dinner table… The Baudelaire table was not used exclusively for dinner. Its surface was handy for unrolling maps, completing jigsaw puzzles, and tracing the faces of people from photographs. One thing I remember from my time at the table was that it was always necessary to use a coaster underneath one’s beverage so as to not leave an unsightly ring on the wood. ❞ ("p.6 Uma das coisas que Violet, Klaus e Sunny realmente gostavam em seus pais era que eles não mandavam seus filhos embora quando tinham companhia, mas permitia que se juntassem aos adultos na mesa de jantar… A mesa dos Baudelaire não era usada exclusivamente para o jantar. Sua superfície era útil para desenrolar mapas, completar quebra-cabeças e rastrear o rosto de pessoas em fotografias. Uma coisa que me lembro do meu tempo na mesa é que era sempre necessário usar uma base para copos debaixo da bebida, para não deixar um círculo desagradável na madeira", em tradução livre.) Bad Beginning: Rare Edition, pp.171-172 ❝ pp.12-13 Here and there, the children could see traces of the home they had loved: fragments of their grand piano, an elegant bottle in which Mr. Baudelaire had kept brandy, the scorched cushion of the windowseat where their mother liked to sit and read. Curiously enough, Mr. Baudelaire’s brandy bottle was found on the remains of the dining table, with no coasters nearby. This would indicate that either the coasters were burned beyond recognition, or the Baudelaires had received a visitor who had no manners whatsoever. ❞ ("pp.12-13 Aqui e ali, as crianças podiam ver vestígios da casa que tinham amado: fragmentos do piano de cauda, uma garrafa elegante onde o Sr. Baudelaire guardava conhaque, uma almofada chamuscada do assento da janela onde sua mãe gostava de sentar e ler. Curiosamente, a garrafa de conhaque do Sr. Baudelaire foi encontrada nos restos da mesa de jantar, sem bases para copo por perto. Isso indicaria que as bases foram tão queimadas que não podiam mais ser identificadas, ou que os Baudelaire tinham recebido um visitante que não tinha boas maneiras", em tradução livre.) Bad Beginning: Rare Edition, pp.173-174 ❝ p.98 But Count Olaf just sat there as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. Certain kinds of weather-severe rainstorms, for instance-have a dampening effect on fires, which is displeasing to arsonists. There have been reports of alleged arsonists so reportedly displeased with the weather that they have been rumored to pound their beverages on an unprotected wooden table. ❞ ("p.98 No entanto, Conde Olaf ficou sentado tão calmamente como se estivessem discutindo o tempo. Alguns tipos de tempo - grandes tempestades, por exemplo - tem um efeito atenuante sobre incêndios, o que é desagradável para incendiários. Houve relatos de supostos incendiários tão aborrecidos com o tempo que, segundo rumores, batiam suas bebidas em uma mesa madeira desprotegida", em tradução livre.) Bad Beginning: Rare Edition, p.179 Mas Lemony e Olaf podem seguramente ser descartados como possíveis sobreviventes: Olaf não estava agindo de modo secreto e Lemony estava conduzindo uma busca pelo sobrevivente. Não faria sentido Lemony estar procurando a si mesmo. Portanto, resta apenas Bertrand ou Beatrice. Estamos apostando em Beatrice. Ao contrário do que os leitores comumente acreditam, não há uma única passagem em toda a série que diz explicitamente que Beatrice morreu no incêndio Baudelaire. Há sugestões de que ela sucumbiu a UM incêndio, mas o que não falta são incêndios diferentes para se escolher. ❝ Por exemplo, um amigo, o professor Reed, fez um tríptico para mim: num dos painéis representou o fogo, noutro uma máquina de escrever e no terceiro o rosto de uma bela e inteligente mulher. O tríptico intitula-se O que aconteceu a Beatrice, e não consigo olhar para ele sem chorar. ❞ no Colégio Interno, capítulo quatro A evidência mais contundente da sobrevivência de Beatrice é a data do Baile de Máscaras da Duquesa de Winnipeg, onde Lemony e Beatrice uma vez se encontraram: ❝ Uma vez fui a um dos famosos Bailes de Máscaras promovidos pela duquesa de Winnipeg, e foi um dos acontecimentos mais divertidos e mais perigosos de minha vida. … Enquanto meus perseguidores corriam por todos os cantos da festa tentando me encontrar entre os convidados, escapei para a varanda e passei-lhe a mensagem que tinha tentado transmitir durante quinze longos e solitários anos. "Beatrice", exclamei, bem na hora em que os escorpiões me localizaram, "o conde Olaf é...". ❞ no Colégio Interno, capítulo onze Os leitores podem ficar surpresos ao saber que o Baile de Máscaras ocorreu APÓS o incêndio Baudelaire. Lemony deixa isso bem claro: ❝ Comparecer a seu Baile de Máscaras é impossível. … Eles procuram furiosamente pelos sobreviventes da coleção do dr. Montgomery, mas imagine quão furiosamente procuram por mim. ❞ Snicket: Autobiografia Não Autorizada A passagem se refere à caçada aos répteis de Monty, que começou após A Sala dos Répteis e é mencionada diversas vezes. A única maneira de conciliar esta aparente contradição é admitir que Beatrice sobreviveu ao incêndio Baudelaire e, por fim, chegou ao Baile de Máscaras, que aparentemente aconteceu apenas alguns meses mais tarde. Provavelmente enquanto os Baudelaire estavam sob os cuidados de outro guardião. Portanto, se Beatrice não morreu no incêndio Baudelaire, como ela morreu, afinal de contas? A resposta, na verdade, é bem simples: Beatrice morreu no incêndio que destruiu o castelo da Duquesa de Winnipeg. Vamos ouvi-la recontar o dia do Baile de Máscaras: ❝ Foram-se as cortinas, com exceção das que eram à prova de fogo, que ainda estão empilhadas aguardando o começo do julgamento. … Como fazia muito frio, fechei as janelas e, sem poder ouvir os grilos, o que me acordou naquela noite foi o som de uma estante de livros desmoronando, então saí correndo da mansão em chamas e fui direto para a neve, ainda de pijama e agarrada a um punhado de fotografias que estivera examinando antes de dormir. … As duas imagens de nossa sala de reuniões, vazia na primeira foto, e ocupada por uma figura solitária na segunda, alguém que aguardava pacientemente o início da sessão naquela enorme sala de madeira verde. A jovem parece estar bastante contente, não acha? Tão contente e, no entanto, tão inflamável. ❞ Snicket: Autobiografia Não Autorizada Eita! E esta é uma referência direta ao dia em que Beatrice e Lemony se encontraram pela primeira vez: ❝ You stepped into that enormous room of green wood. You were early for our first class, as was I. ❞ (Você entrou naquela enorme sala de madeira verde. Você chegou cedo para nossa primeira aula, assim como eu.) Beatrice Letters, LS to BB #5 Já que a Duquesa menciona o “julgamento” (novamente, observe como Beatrice e o gigantesco julgamento no Hotel Denouement estão interligados) que ela planeja comparecer, o Baile de Máscaras deve ter acontecido entre “A Sala dos Répteis” e “O Penúltimo Perigo”. Lemony tentou se reencontrar com Beatrice, que havia achado refúgio no castelo da Duquesa após o fracasso do plano de Gustav Sebald, mas infelizmente eles foram atacados pelos membros do outro lado da cisão e Beatrice perdeu a vida no incêndio. De uma forma estranha e comovente, voltamos ao ponto inicial: os órfãos Baudelaire estavam certos o tempo todo. Na época em que descobriram a evidência contida no dossiê Snicket, sua mãe estava, de fato, morta. O que eles não sabiam é que ela sobreviveu por mais tempo do que pensavam, mas não conseguiu reencontrar seus amados filhos. ∴ Tradução: Igor Vilarin Revisão: Isabella Rangel Categoria:Posts de blog